


Drobnostka

by Degrengolada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrengolada/pseuds/Degrengolada
Summary: Oto skutek słuchania piosenek Disneya i czytania po nocach starych drarry. Jak pomysł wpadł mi do głowy, nie mogłam już się go pozbyć. :DPowstało jakoś w nocy.Praca MOCNO inspirowana piosenką "Drobnostka" - Vaiana skarb oceanu. Polecam ją sobie przesłuchać.





	Drobnostka

**Author's Note:**

> Miłej zabawy :)

Hej, Draco, weź nie krzyw się,  
Ma moc i sława peszy, co tu kryć.  
I nie wiesz, co czuć teraz masz.  
To słodkie, mały!  
Nie zmieniaj się proszę, nic a nic.  
  
Nie dąsaj się, śmiało chodź.  
To tylko ja, to Harry,  
Mam tę moc.  
To jest mój fryz, wariacki fryz,  
No i jeszcze błyskawicy rys.  
  
Co mam powiedzieć, prócz - drobnostka?  
Dużo szczęścia w życiu mam.  
Hej, jest okej, jest okej - drobnostka!  
Bo jestem zwykły chłopak, Rona brat.  
Hej!  
  
Kto lata dwa miał by ocalić świat,  
Gdy też byłeś dzidzi? - no ja!  
W bitwy noc, no kto  
Zaklęcie rzucił, wygrał to?  
Uśmiechnij się weź, no.  
  
Nie raz grając w Quidditch za dnia,  
Drobnostka,  
Złapałem znicz latając niczym ptak,  
Wzrokiem śledziłeś mnie też,  
Drobnostka!  
Dla Ciebie najlepszy być chcę.  
  
I co mam powiedzieć, prócz - drobnostka!  
Bazyliszek sam pod różdżkę mi wlazł?  
Nie dziękuj mi, gdyż  
To był pryszcz.  
Drobnostka!  
Ha!  
To właśnie cały ja, ten typ tak ma!  
Drobnostka! Drobnostka!  
No doceń to weź,  
  
Wiesz,  
Mogę tak gadać i gadać,  
Aż w końcu zrozumiesz ten cały ambaras.  
Po życie, pokój, bunt.  
Harry to stworzył i zrobi to znów.  
Skeeter tu była? No to ją w piach,  
Same pożytki z tego masz!  
Jaki morał, jaka nauczka stąd?  
Kto ze mną zadrze, popełnia ogromny błąd!  
  
Tu blizna, tu szczęście, tam gryf,  
To wyznaczniki wygranych mych bitw.  
Gdzie ja nie byłem i co nie zrobiłem.  
Spójrz jak ciężko twój Harry pracuje aż miło.  
  
Tak albo siak, to jest fakt, drobnostka!  
Ten świat dla Ciebie go dam.  
Hej, jest okej, jest okej, drobnostka!  
Lecz jakby rzec, też możesz zabrać głos!  
  
Teraz to ty mi mów: "drobnostka",  
Bo wymknąć się znowu chcę.  
Polecieć gdzieś w dal i w dal, na miotłach,  
Tym razem i ty do mnie przyłącz się?  
Drobnostka, drobnostka.  
I dzięki!


End file.
